Haruka Hayami
is a character in BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 1. She is the childhood friend and cousin of Naoto Kurogane. Her estimated life-force value hovers around 10,512. Appearance Haruka appears as a young 16-year-old woman with short brown hair accompanied by green and silver hair clips. She has dark green eyes and a pale complexion. Haruka wears the Shin Kawahana First Highschool uniform; a typical Japanese female sailors uniform with a red ribbon. Shinnosuke describes her as being beautiful, cute and having large breasts. Personality A bright young woman who is calm and kind. Haruka is the subject of Shinnosuke’s desire but it’s unlikely the feelings are reciprocated since it is very highly implied that she has feelings for Naoto; feelings of which peak in the final chapter of Bloodedge Experience — Part 1 when she kisses Naoto for the first time. History Haruka lives in an apartment complex near her cousin, Naoto Kurogane. She attends New Kawahama First High School alongside Naoto and Shinnosuke Fukuda; the latter seems to have a certain attraction towards Haruka while the former didn’t particularly find anything of interesting note. Haruka is also a member of the student council, and is known to talk a lot about Naoto to other members, such as Kana Kirishima. ''BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 1'' Haruka first appeared in Chapter 1: Contact, when she rudely woke up Naoto and teased him for his choice in video games. Eventually, she and Naoto had breakfast and then began to walk to school due to Naoto’s dislike for public transport. During their walk back, Haruka began to tease him more about his video games and even shyly claimed that she had taken several so she could keep up with his hobbies. At school, Shinnosuke, Naoto and Haruka attended their Earth Science class with Tadayuki Isa; during the lesson, Tadayuki began acting strange, something that Haruka and Naoto only seemed to pick up on. After school, Naoto asked Haruka to go home without him while he wandered about. The next day, Haruka walked into Naoto’s apartment after ringing the door bell that Naoto didn’t hear, only to find that he and a naked Raquel Alucard were fumbling around as he tried to dress her. She asked what he was doing as she walked into the kitchen to pick up a knife against the young mans wishes, claiming that it’s a kitchen knife that is “good to stab with” – she then asked what he was doing again. Shortly afterwards, Raquel used her Slave Red on the young girl and convinced her that Naoto and herself were just cousins, she then ran home to retrieve her mother’s clothes for the vampire to wear. Unlike Naoto, Haruka managed to get Raquel into some clothes due to the latter’s tendency to have panic attacks around females. When the two non-humans decided to leave, they told her that they had places to go. An unknown time later, Clavis Alucard arrived at the apartment, Haruka offered him some tea and the vampire put her to sleep in the room next to the living room. Thanks to the magic used by Clavis, Haruka slept through the entire fight between Clavis and his assassins, and then throughout the ordeal with Kiiro Hikagami. She eventually woke up when the Mitsurugi Agency’s legal team arrived to explain the entire situation, including the destroyed apartment. Haruka then lead Raquel and Naoto back to her residence and took a bath with the former (against her will). Afterwards, she offered Naoto the opportunity to come back and live in the residence after they reminisced about old times; this led to the two becoming closer and closer until they very nearly kissed, however, Raquel innocently barged in, asking them what they were doing. To make matters slightly worse, Haruka’s mother, Yuki Hayami, arrived. Haruka pushed her mum to let Raquel stay in the home and, eventually, she succeeded, leaving the room to go to bed with the vampire, despite all her various protests. Haruka was. apparently, in a good mood the following morning. During dinner, Naoto asked Haruka a myriad of questions concerning her role in the student counsel and about Kana Kirishima, leading to some minor shock and jealousy of Naoto’s interest in another girl. Raquel, quite openly, asked if Kana was interested in magic, making Haruka slightly confused, replying that she doesn’t know; she did, however, reveal that Kana was seen going down a dark alley recently, giving the other two a vital clue. Haruka innocently asked Naoto if long black hair was his type, to which he replied that her style of hair looked good on her, asking that she shouldn’t change it; Haruka became much happier after his comment. The next day, Haruka was unable to go shopping for food with Naoto, deciding to stay at school to finish up her counsel duties – this vitally bad decision would lead to an event which she would not likely forget. Her teacher, Tadayuki Isa, waltzed into the student counsel room where Haruka was working, he locked the door and began to undress as he set a camera on a nearby table. Haruka desperately tried to escape but she couldn’t; her teacher handed her a leather whip and begged her to whip him while calling him a 'pig', confusing the young girl. Things took a turn for a worse as her teacher began to force to undress so he could dress her up in a black piece of cloth. She desperately called out for Naoto – her prayers were answered and he kicked down the door, slugging Tadayuki with a brutal punch. She began to cry when next to Naoto until the young man temporarily put her unconscious, handing her over to Raquel who would look after her while she was in this state. Several days after the incident, Haruka was slightly against Raquel moving in with Naoto, but she relented and the three had lunch at Naoto’s apartment (now fixed). Haruka went to clean Raquel’s clothes and talked to Naoto about the incident, thanking him for saving her; the two eventually reached a mood much like before when they nearly kissed, and their lips very nearly touched until the doorbell rang. When Naoto went to answer it, Haruka pulled him round, placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, saying it was her first kiss. She then went to answer the door and found that the one at the entrance was someone she knew very well – Saya Terumi. Gallery BlazBlue Bloodedge Experience Part 1 (Colored illustration, 1).png BlazBlue Bloodedge Experience Part 2 (Cover).png BlazBlue Bloodedge Experience Part 2 (Colored illustration, 1).png Haruka Hayami (Concept Artwork, 1).jpg BlazBlue Bloodedge Experience Part 1 (Black and white illustration, 3).png Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Bloodedge Experience Characters Category:New Kawahama First High School